


Untitled Honey Smacks Fanfic

by smamanda



Category: Kellogg's Honey Smacks "Dig'em Frog" Commercials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smamanda/pseuds/smamanda
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The phone rang for a while. Maybe too long. Was Andy ignoring him?

Dig'em Frog sat slumped on the couch in his dark studio apartment. The drawn shades letting in flickers of light as they fluttered periodically in the wind of the oscillating tower-fan. Cheap beer littered the floor. The dial tone shut off and Andy's voice finally came through.

"Dig'em! Hey pal, haven't heard from you in a while..."

"Heh, yeah it's been a minute," Dig'em replied. "Uh... how you doing?"

"Oh, you know how the biz is," Andy responded, "It's got its ups and downs."

Dig'em laughed nervously. "Ups and downs... yeah. Well that's actually what I was calling about."

"How can I help you, buddy?"

Dig'em shot his tongue out to snag a fly circling a half-empty pizza box on the couch next to him, swallowed, and cleared his throat.

"The checks haven't come in for a couple of weeks. I didn't want to bother you at first, but it's getting close to the first of the month, and you know, I have bills to pay..."

"Dig'em..." Andy said, his intonation dipping sympathetically, "I thought you knew, my guy... Honey Smacks are off the shelves. I mean, they've been off the shelves in the States for years, but internationally now too."

The first specters of panic began to materialize on the edges of Dig'em's psyche.

"So... what does that mean for me," he gulped.

"It means no more residuals from Kellogg. I figured you knew that well was running dry..."

"No," Dig'em softly replied, "I haven't really been keeping up with the market."

"I mean, as your agent, I suppose I could try to set up a new gig for you, but when you said you wanted to step back from showbiz I kinda put your file on the backburner."

"No, no, that's okay. I'll find something."

The line went silent for a while. Andy sighed.

"Hold on, let me check something. I might have an opportunity for ya. I'll call you back tonight, okay? Don't worry, Dig'em, your old pal Andy has got your back." The phone clicked off. The only sound in Dig'em's world was the buzzing of flies and the hum of the fan. A nervous energy flooded his veins. For the first time in years, the future was uncertain. He hefted himself off the sagging couch and parted the blinds. Outside the sun cut through the LA smog, temporarily blinding him. Maybe the world hadn't changed so much in the last twenty years. Maybe there was still room for a frog like him. He watched a worker for the utility company walk over to the apartment's meter station and flip some switches. The fan's power shut off. Shit. Andy had better come through.


	2. Chapter 2

Dig'em hadn't ridden first class for a few years. The seat felt more spacious than his apartment. A wide-smiling flight attendant put her hand on his shoulder.

"Complimentary mimosa?" she inquired.

"No thank you. Whiskey please, whatever you have."

She nodded and briskly walked toward the steward's cabin. Dig'em glance out the window of the taxi-ing plane, but still felt a queasiness building. He closed the window. Nervously, he shifted in the wide seat. He wasn't afraid of the errand that Andy had tasked him with, not necessarily. Has-been celebrities do these kinds of gigs all the time for shady characters in the third world. No harm would come to him, he was sure of that. Was it the discomfort of slipping on the mask- Becoming the Dig'em that the world knows, instead of the one that he is? Giving up his autonomy to inhabit a character he hadn't embodied in twenty years? The manic, cereal-crazed frog of his youth was a far cry from who he was now- a far cry from who he ever had been, really. 

"Your drink, sir."

The stewardess' words jolted Dig'em from his contemplation. He grinned appreciatively and took the glass from her hands.

She turned to go and then paused, and over her shoulder projected a hesitant but curious smile.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you Dig'em Frog? From the Honey Smacks commercials?"

Dig'em let out a bashful chuckle.

"Guilty as charged," he replied.

"I'm sure you get this all the time," she started, words pouring out more quickly and less professionally, "But I was your biggest fan when I was a little girl."

Dig'em raised his hand to scratch the back of his head- a shy affectation.

"Really, actually, no, haha. I don't get that- ever."

"That's a shame," the stewardess coyly intoned, becoming more bold by the second. "For all the girls at my middle school, you were something of an icon."

Dig'em gulped and quickly glanced around. The cabin was empty. Curtains separated them from the cockpit and economy class.

"You might say I had my sexual awakening to a Honey Smacks commercial. The one where you take a big bite from the bowl and lick your lips with that big froggy tongue."

She leaned over to look at him face to face. He could see her ample breasts down the scoop neck of her uniform.

"...Is your tongue really that long? I mean, I've heard that frogs have long tongues, but..."

She put her hand on his leg, and slowly slid it up upward.

"I mean, its an average tongue, for a frog," Dig'em mumbled, heart racing.

She put one finger from her free hand to his lips and shushed him.

"I'm not that little girl any more, Mister Frog. I'm a full grown woman."

Her other hand reached his crotch and grabbed, fully clasping his engorged cloaca. He moaned.

"Let me show you the benefits of first class service," she whispered in his ear. The plane began to pick up speed. It had been a long time for Dig'em. He had climaxed before they even left the runway.

She licked the last traces of his amphibious seed from her lips and winked at him, bracing herself on the empty seat nearby. She winked.

"Enjoy your trip to Colombia, Mister Frog."


End file.
